Many billions of beverages in beverage cans are consumed each year worldwide. Considerable attention has been given to developing insulating containers for beverages and, in particular, for beverage-container holders.
The insulating properties available for most standard twelve-ounce metal beer and soft-drink cans and the like are limited, even when an insulating beverage container holder is used. Once opened, such containers typically cannot be closed, a factor that causes loss of insulation, potential spillage, potential for contamination and other inconveniences. Various developments have occurred in the field of insulated beverage containers and holders for containers. Some of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,905,511, 4,561,563, 4,615,463, 4,872,577, 5,653,124, 6,604,649 and U.S. Published patent application Ser. No. 13/067,473.
While beverage-container holders of the prior art provide some advantages in insulation and convenience, there remains a need for a beverage-container holder that is of simple construction and has advantages of continuous insulation around every surface of the enclosed beverage container, secureness against spillage and movement of the enclosed beverage container relative to the beverage-container holder, and convenience in use.